


Coming Back for More

by voodoochild



Category: Swingtown
Genre: Awesome Ladies Ficathon, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-22
Updated: 2010-07-22
Packaged: 2017-10-10 18:16:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voodoochild/pseuds/voodoochild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-ep for the finale: Janet deals with Roger leaving, her new job, and the changing dynamics around the neighborhood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Back for More

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LadyFest '10, for the prompt: "Janet/Trina/Tom, dear Janet". Title from the Eagles' "Take it to the Limit", which was coincidentally the episode title of the finale.

It's just about dusk, the heat of the day breaking into a breeze and the streetlights starting to come on - which means it's been an entire day. One whole day since Roger walked out, since Rick hugged her and said he was glad they weren't moving to Cincinnati. She's been writing like a demon, answering every single letter that's come in to "Dear Janet", and she's made quite a dent in the pile.

But it doesn't feel like enough. She should feel like she's accomplished something - stood up for herself, got a job of her own. Instead, she feels empty. Tired.

The phone rings, and she can barely scrape together the energy to answer it.

"Thom- This is Janet, may I help you?"

It's Trina, the worry in her voice evident. "Janet, honey, what's wrong? You sound awful."

And she can't do it any longer. She can't pull it together and be the perfect one any more.

"Roger left. Technically I kicked him out, but I don't think it counts when you board a plane to Cincinnati."

"He took the job."

"Took it, and apparently my opinion didn't matter. Ricky's at a friend's, thank God. He doesn't know yet."

The sentence is barely out of her mouth before Tom's voice cuts in - she supposes he'd been on the extension. "Come over, Jan. You shouldn't be alone."

She should protest, but what's the use? Roger's gone, Ricky's off for the night, she's exhausted and upset and Tom and Trina will help. She mumbles that she'll be over in five minutes, and throws together a quick bag and leaves a note for Ricky in case he gets home before she does tomorrow. The duffel over her shoulder feels like it's filled with rocks instead of clothes, and the walk across the street feels like miles. Janet barely raises her hand to knock on the Deckers' door when Trina opens it, handing her bag to Tom and handing an ice-cold margarita to Janet.

"Drink, honey. I don't want to hear a thing about how you should have brought a cake or hors d'ouevres or a bottle of wine. You need a tall drink and a shoulder to cry on. Tom, throw that in the guest bedroom and meet us in the den."

If possible, Trina's gotten more bossy with the impending motherhood, but Tom seems to be taking it in stride. He brushes a kiss to Janet's cheek and heads off with her bag. Trina tugs her through the house and sits her down on their obscenely comfortable couch. Janet's already drunk half the margarita before she realizes it, but at least she doesn't feel ready to cry or keel over.

She listens as Trina makes soothing noises in her direction, and Tom materializes on her other side. Trina strokes her hair and Tom holds her hand, and suddenly, it's all right to cry.

She's lost Roger, but she thinks - for the first time - she's going to be okay.


End file.
